Project Fatherhood: LokeLeo (COMPLETED)
by Kitten010
Summary: Laurel Potter(Fem!Harry) ends up in the Fairy Tail universe in a spur of magic. She is adopted by Loke and his boyfriend Natsu and learns the true meaning of family. Rated T for: BxB, hinted abuse, and Evil Dumbles.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is about Loke/Leo adopting Fem!Harry, I won't be using the common Fem!Harry names, her name in this fanfic will be Laurel Leilani Potter. She's going to be 6-7 years old, with brown hair instead of black, and green eyes. Now onto other things!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Harry Potter, they belong to J.K Rowling, and Hiro Mashima.**

 **Warnings for this chapter: Slight non-graphic abuse, some mentions of BxB, and Loke punching Vernon in the face.**

 **Note: This is about a few days before Lucy comes to Fairy Tail.**

Loke, or Leo the Lion(but no-one knew that), was bored. A month ago, he would've been flirting with a bunch of girls, but he'd come to realize he didn't feel attracted to women like he thought, in that time he had gotten to know Natsu, went on a few dates with him, and one thing lead to another, they made it official. Natsu had recently heard about a Salamander and went to go check it out, after asking Loke if it was okay he leave for a few days. Loke, knowing Natsu's father was a fire dragon, couldn't deny his boyfriend the possibility he would find his father, but now as he ate his spaghetti silently, he mulled over it and wished Natsu hadn't gone, he had only been gone for a day or two, so it was silly to regret letting him go so quickly, right?

Loke was snapped out of his thoughts as he felt a tap on his shoulder, he looked up and saw Mira smiling at him, "Maybe you should go get some fresh air Loke? Take your mind off Natsu being away." Loke hummed and nodded, "Maybe I will, thanks Mira." He got up and walked out the guild hall door, see he was apart of the guild Fairy Tail, same guild as Natsu and Mirajane, as well as many others. He felt a little weaker as he walked to the shopping district. He sighed and shook his head slightly, ' _How am I supposed to tell Natsu what I really am? He'd probably try to help but...a celestial spirit needs a celestial wizard to live...I lost my privilege a long time ago._ ' As his thoughts mulled over to his last owner, Karen Lilica, he heard something that sounded suspiciously like the scream of a child. It was sounded from the center of the district, Loke sprinted as fast as he could towards the sound, but when he finally got there, nothing could've prepared him for what he saw.

Laurel Potter was busy cooking breakfast for her relatives, the Dursley family, which consisted of her Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and cousin Dudley. In all honesty, her uncle looked like a walrus, her aunt looked like a horse and Dudley looked like a pig. But she wouldn't dare say that in front of them, if she wanted another beating from Uncle Vernon. Her thoughts were broken when she smelt burnt eggs, ' _Oh no...I'm in SO much trouble!_ ' Uncle Vernon, having smelt the burnt food, came storming into the kitchen, his face purple with rage. "YOU FILTHY LITTLE FREAK! YOU BURNT OUR BREAKFAST!" Laurel whimpered silently as Uncle Vernon walked over to her, his steps shaking the house, his meaty fist raised to beat her. Aunt Petunia and Dudley came in and Dudley sneered while Aunt Petunia scoffed, turning her nose up at the little six year old girl, who barely looked over four years old. Just as Vernon was about to deliver the blow, a bright light engulfed them all, Laurel vaguely heard Dudley's terrified cry of " _Mommy!_ " as she closed her eyes in fear, she heard Uncle Vernon's cry of rage and Aunt Petunia's voice soothing Dudley. She knew no-one was going to comfort her, ' _I am a freak after all...Freaks don't deserve the love of a family._ ' When the light faded out, they were standing in a unfamiliar center of a market like place, it was almost like going back in time but Laurel had a feeling that wasn't the case.

"YOU LITTLE FREAK! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT DOING THAT FREAKISH STUFF?!" Uncle Vernon was really mad now, Laurel made a noise at the back of her throat, scared-no, terrified- of what her uncle would do. She did the freaky stuff again, she was in for a world of pain. As if on cue, Uncle Vernon started beating her anywhere he could, while Aunt Petunia and Dudley sat back and watched, "Serves you right you little freak." Aunt Petunia hissed. Laurel couldn't hold back a scream when Uncle Vernon stomped on her wrist, causing a loud ' _SNAP_ ', meaning Uncle Vernon had most likely broke her wrist, the beating continued, as her vision was getting a little blurry she saw a orange haired man with glasses covering his hazel eyes, wearing a shirt with a Leo the Lion symbol on it, a green jacket, blue jeans and sneakers, run towards them, abruptly stopping to stare in horror. Before Laurel fell unconscious, a broken whisper sounded from her before she could stop it.

" _Help_..."

Loke could only stare in horror as the walrus of a man beat the little girl who barely looked over the age of five. Suddenly he could only see red, Loke stormed over to the walrus, ignoring the protests of the horse like woman and pig like boy who were most likely the walrus's wife and son, he had a irking feeling the little girl was related to these three, and that made him even more angry. And so, feeling more like a lion protecting a cub of his pride, he tapped the walrus's shoulder, waiting for him to turn before punching him square in the nose. The walrus yelled in pain, "How dare you, you filthy hooligan?!" Loke snarled, "I'm the hooligan huh? At least I don't go beating on little girls." The walrus's face went from red to purple, "That little freak deserves it!" "For what?! What did she do to you?!" The walrus growled, "Her freak parents left her on our doorstep when we didn't even want her!" Loke was tempted to punch him again, "So you just beat on her?! She barely looks over five years old!" The man huffed, "She deserves it for her kind making normal people's lives miserable." Loke was starting to see red again. "So you beat her for something she didn't even do? And what do you mean 'her kind'?" The man-walrus sneered, "That freak has _magic_." He spat the word 'magic' like it was a curse. Loke couldn't help it, he punched the man again, this time in the stomach. "You beat up a little girl just because of that?!"

Vernon clutched his stomach, while Petunia and Dudley stood back. This boy was scaring his son, suddenly, a circle burst out of the boy's ring, Vernon's eyes widened, "W-what are you, freak?!" Petunia put Dudley behind her, the little freak was still unconscious. Vernon was blasted across the street, Petunia screamed in terror. Loke looked at Petunia, who ran over to Vernon, Dudley following. Loke looked at the unconscious little girl and slowly picked her up, she felt like she barely weighed anything, obviously they were not feeding her properly. He started his way back to the guild hall.

Halfway to Fairy Tail, Loke felt the girl stir in his arms, he looked down at the little brunette to see her opening her eyes slightly, reveling a beautiful emerald green. Loke smiled gently down at the little girl. Said girl looked up at him when she realized she was being carried. "Hello little one, how are you feeling?" Loke asked, the little girl continued to stare at him, almost as if she wasn't used to being carried, Loke wished he'd given the walrus a more painful experience with magic. He knew that's what Natsu would've done, the little girl seemed to snap out of her daze and answered his previously asked question, "I-I-I'm fine sir..." Loke looked at the cuts and bruises on the girl, she obviously had more under the shirt that could've fit the pig like boy. "That's good to hear, my name's Loke." The girl seemed to hesitate, "M-my name's Laurel...but my relatives call me 'Freak'..." Loke held back his anger, "Well they won't hurt you again, you'll be safe with Fairy Tail." Laurel raised a brow, "Fairy Tail...?" Loke nodded, "The guild I'm in, we all treat each other like family." At the girl's confused look, Loke went to explain magic and guilds, only interrupted once by Laurel saying that magic was a bad word. "So...you treat each other like brothers and sisters?" Loke nodded, "Though not everyone, there's one person I don't treat like a brother or sister." Laurel tilted her head, "Why?" Loke laughed, "Because he's my boyfriend." Laurel's eyes widened, "Oh."..."What's a boyfriend?" Loke chuckled slightly, "You'll learn when you're older."

Laurel nodded and yawned, "Tired, little one?" Laurel nodded shyly, "Well go back to sleep. We'll be there soon." Laurel rested her head on his chest and sighed in content. "Thank you Mister Loke." Loke smiled. "Just call me Loke kiddo. 'Mister' makes me feel old." Laurel nodded slightly, before slipping back into the world of dreams.

Loke sighed and thought of the guild's reaction of him bringing a little kid in. "It's going to be hectic..." Loke thought about Natsu and Happy's reaction, ' _Maybe they'll be alright with it, if this girl is even near me after she's better._ ' With that thought, Loke continued his way to Fairy Tail.

This meeting had, unknowingly, changed both their lives.

An old man in blue robes, half-moon spectacles, a long beard, and a twinkle in his eyes looked at the Dursleys, who had managed to get out of wherever they were with the help of Albus Dumbledore, a wizard, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, leader of the Order of the Phoenix.

"Where is Miss Potter?" Vernon looked at the old man in rage, "We don't know where that little freak is! All we know is she was picked up by one of your kind!" Dumbledore sat up straight in his seat. "Strange, I don't remember sending Severus to check on the girl." Petunia scoffed, "It wasn't _him_. It was some boy in the market." Dumbledore thought over it. "Strange indeed, very well, you may be on your way." Vernon and Petunia stood and followed Severus out, back to the Muggle world.

Dumbledore was lost in thought, he needed to know where his little weapon was so he could put her back in the Dursley's care. It was all apart of his plan, break the girl and then swoop in as a grandfatherly figure to her, have her die at the age of seventeen after so many ordeals, have her come back to life, and have her marry one of the Weasleys, and get her fortune. But she had suddenly disappeared, not according to plan at all. He needed to find this young man who had taken her and get her back.

Dumbledore stroked his beard in thought and looked out the window. Fawkes squawking occasionally.

 **That's the end of this chapter! I had fun writing this, I hope you all enjoy reading it! Lucy and Natsu will come in the next chapter. Anyway, bye! Thanks for reading!**

 **~Kitten**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back to Project Fatherhood: Loke/Leo! Hope you want to see Natsu and Lucy and Happy, cause they come in in this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Harry Potter. They belong to their rightful owners.**

 **Warnings for this chapter: Mentions of abuse, slight BxB, and Happy and Laurel being besties!**

After Loke and Laurel got to the guild, Laurel was introduced to Mirajane and, being the kind woman she was, Mira cleaned Laurel up, nursed her wounds and gave her a new outfit that fit her perfectly. After giving Mira her thanks, Laurel went back over to Loke. "Mister Loke?" Loke looked down at the small six year old girl, "Hmm, yeah Laurel?" Laurel looked around the guild, "There's so many people here..." The unknown celestial spirit of the Lion laughed lightly, "Yeah, would you like to join the guild?" Laurel perked up at the question and nodded, "Ok, you'll have to speak with the guild Master first. Don't worry he's a nice guy." Loke smiled at the shy girl, she really did remind him of Aries. And so, Loke asked Mira if she could get Master Makarov. When the little old man entered the room, he took a look at Laurel and smiled gently, instantly knowing she was going to be a very shy girl. "Hello little one, I'm the guild Master of Fairy Tail, Makarov. What's your name?" The little girl-who was as tall as him, he noticed- shyly looked down, "M-my name is Laurel Potter...it's nice to meet you Mister Makarov." Makarov looked at the girl and noticed bruises on her face and arms, Makarov looked at Loke who looked back at him with an expression saying he'd explain later. Makarov nodded, before turning back to Laurel. "It's nice to meet you too Laurel, do you want to join the guild?" Laurel nodded, Mira smiled gently at the little girl. "Ok sweetie, what color do you want your guild mark? And where do you want it to be?" Laurel thought for a moment, "Uh, blue please, and...can I have mine here?" Laurel pointed to her right inner wrist, careful of her broken bandaged left hand. Mira smiled and nodded, "Of course!" Mira gently took Laurel's hand and stamped the guild mark on her inner wrist. Loke smiled at the happy look on Laurel's face as she thanked Mira again.

Makarov turned towards the guild and cleared his throat, the guild turned their attention to the small guild Master of Fairy Tail. "Alright you bunch of kids, we have a new addition to the guild. Loke brought her in today." The guild looked intrigued at the mentioned new family member, they were honestly expecting a teenager but were shocked to see a little brunette haired girl with emerald green eyes, about Makarov's height. "This is Laurel Potter, we still don't know her story, or her age. But you know how to treat members of the guild." The guild smiled at their new family member, who shyly smiled back and waved. Loke patted her on the head, smiling reassuringly. Laurel flinched slightly, not used to the gentle contact, before realizing it was Loke who patted her on the head. She smiled cutely at him, Loke reached out his hand for her to take, and when she did he lead her around the guild, introducing her to everyone. Laurel got to know Cana, Elfman, Levy, and many others.

When the sun started to go down, Laurel yawned and leaned against Loke's chest, falling into the world of dreams almost instantly. The guild smiled at the sight of their new little guild member sleeping against the ex-playboy, who had stopped flirting with a ton of girls when he started dating Natsu, they all knew about Loke and Natsu's relationship, and were surprised when Loke had stopped flirting with over a hundred girl daily. They knew after a two weeks of finding out that Loke had changed his ways around to have a serious commitment with their resident Dragon Slayer. And now possibly raise this little girl who wormed her way into everyone's hearts in just a few hours. Loke picked Laurel up and gave her to Mira. He needed to talk to Master Makarov.

The Spirit of the Lion walked over to the guild master. Makarov looked at him, knowing Loke was going to tell what he knew about Laurel. And so, Loke went into explaining the reason behind Laurel's thinness and height and shy attitude. Makarov had to hold himself back from finding those bastards who beat that little girl, who was still sleeping, and show them what it feels like. After Makarov sent them off, Loke took Laurel and started the way to his apartment. He briefly wondered what kind of magic Laurel would use, what kind of wizard she would be. He himself used Holder Magic, hence why his ring was his weapon. Soon Loke got to his apartment, and since he didn't have an extra bed, he laid Laurel in his own while he went to the couch.

A few hours of sleep later, Loke was awakened by a cry, looking at the clock on the wall he saw the time.

 **2:34 AM**.

Loke sighed and looked at Laurel, who was currently crying in the pillow. He stood and walked over to her, putting his hand on her head he began to pet her hair gently, in attempts to calm her. When that didn't work, he took Laurel into his arms and held her to his chest, quietly shushing her, running his hand through her long hair -he would need to remind himself to take her to a hairdresser when it was light out-, they stayed that way for a few minutes as Laurel's sobs slowly died down to sniffles, "What happened Laurel?" Loke asked after a few seconds, "I had a nightmare of my parents..." Loke waited for her to continue, Laurel wasn't used to having someone listen, her relatives didn't care if she had nightmares. "T-they said they hated me...and that they wished they never had me..." Laurel let some more tears fall as Loke rubbed her back gently. "Have you ever had good dreams?" Laurel shook her head at Loke's question, she felt his chest vibrate as he hummed, "Do you want me to sing you a lullaby?" Laurel looked up at him, shocked, she'd never been sung a lullaby too before, she had heard Aunt Petunia sing to Dudley, but never her. Laurel hesitantly nodded. Loke smiled softly at her, getting into a comfortable position.

" _A dream is a wish your heart makes, when you're fast asleep._

 _In dreams, you will loose your heartache, whatever you wish for you keep._

 _Have faith in your dreams and someday, your rainbow will come smiling through._

 _No matter how your heart is grieving, if you keep on believing,_

 _the dream that you wish will come true._

 _A dream is a wish your heart makes, when you're feeling small._

 _Alone at night you whisper, thinking no one can hear you at all._

 _You wake in the morning sunlight, to find fortune that is smiling on you._ "

Loke stopped singing and looked down at Laurel to see her fast asleep, he smiled and laid her back down, he stood up and leant down to kiss her forehead gently, "Goodnight Laurel." The little girl smiled in her sleep and snuggled into the blankets when Loke tucked her in. He walked back to the couch and laid down, thinking about the day. He looked back at the clock.

 **3:02 AM.**

Loke sighed and fell back asleep.

 **~Time skip~**

The next few days went by quickly. Loke and Laurel had talked a lot, the guild had gotten to know the little girl's story and had come to think of her as a niece, as they had thought of Loke as a brother, it was clear Loke and Laurel were starting to think of each other as father and daughter. Loke had been eating some sandwiches with Laurel when the door busted open, and the familiar voice of his Dragon Slayer boyfriend brought a smile to his face. Laurel hid under the table, startling Loke. He then remember that Laurel didn't like loud noises, as it reminded her of her relatives. "Hey Loke!" Loke looked behind him just in time before he had Happy the Exceed in his arms. Laurel peeked out from under the table at the blue cat. "Hey Happy, can you do me a quick favor?" Happy nodded, "Go tell Natsu not to start any fights." Happy put his paw in the air, "Aye sir!" Happy flew over to Natsu, telling him of Loke's request. Natsu nodded and went over to Loke, wrapping his arms around him and resting his head on his chest. Loke hugged him back, they stayed that way for a few moments until they heard Happy talking to the table, Loke and Natsu looked over to see Happy talking to Laurel.

"Hi! My names Happy, what's your name?" Laurel looked at the blue talking cat before looking around herself, thinking he was talking to someone else. When she saw no-one but Loke and a pink haired man she turned back to the cat and pointed at herself with a confused look. Happy nodded, "M-my names Laurel." She stuttered. Happy smiled at her, "Nice to meet ya Laurel! This is Natsu and Loke!" Happy pointed at each individual, Laurel giggled, "I know Mister Loke. He's the one who brought me here." Natsu looked at Loke, who nodded, meaning it was true. Natsu grinned at the little girl and waved. Laurel waved back, assuming Natsu was Loke's boyfriend, which was true. "Want to join us for lunch Natsu and Happy?" Loke asked the two of them. "Aye sir! Fish for me right?" Happy asked, Loke nodded, "Fish for Happy, and some spicy food for Natsu?" The pyro nodded, taking a seat. Laurel came out from under the table, deciding it was safe to come out. She sat next to Happy while Loke took a seat next to Natsu, across from Laurel. A blonde girl came over, "Natsu I got my guild mark!" Loke looked at Natsu in confusion, Natsu explained what happened on his journey, and introduced the blonde as Lucy. The girl went to find someone new to talk too, she ended up talking to Gray Fullbuster.

After about an hour, the four of them left the guild hall. Laurel and Happy hit it off great, Natsu and Loke just looked on in amusement as they played tag, a game Laurel had never played before. They were currently in the park by the pond. Loke explained to Natsu the past few days, and had to hold him down to prevent him from trying to find the Dursleys to give them -quoting Natsu's words- 'A serious beating like nothing before'. Laurel and Happy stopped playing tag and started playing in the water. Loke couldn't help himself and he gripped Natsu's chin gently before giving him a passionate kiss, unnoticed by Happy or Laurel. Natsu kissed back before Loke pulled away and rested his forehead against his beloved Dragon Slayer's. They stayed like that, all the while Happy flew into the air, his tail wrapped around Laurel's waist, taking her up with him.

The little girl laughed catching the attention of the couple below. The two adults smiled at the sight, Happy went in circles while Laurel put her arms out, as if she were flying herself.

The sun went down and the four of them went to Natsu's house, Natsu insisting Loke and Laurel spend the night, so Happy and Laurel could have more fun and he and Loke could catch up.

A few hours later it was time for bed, Loke tucked Laurel in while Natsu tucked Happy in. The girl and the Exceed fell into a deep sleep next to each other in a matter of seconds. "You're good with kids Loke." Natsu commented, having witnessed Loke taking care of Laurel throughout the day. "You think so?" Natsu nodded, "You could adopt her I bet, you told me she doesn't have anyone..." He trailed off, thinking of his failed mission to find Igneel. Loke took notice and wrapped his arms around his pyro's waist, kissing his cheek softly. "Let's get some sleep." Natsu hummed and leaned against Loke's chest. And so the two went over to Natsu's hammock and fell asleep, Loke's arms wrapped securely around Natsu, while the Dragon Slayer snuggled into his boyfriend's neck, breathing softly.

 **That's the end of this chapter! Hope you enjoyed!**

 **~Kitten.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back to Project Fatherhood: Loke/Leo! It has been decided that Laurel would be a Celestial Wizard, but I haven't decided what keys she should have. I know she's going to have Leo's key instead of Lucy, but what other keys should she have? I've been thinking about having Laurel finding the keys of Aries, Scorpio, and Gemini. But I want your suggestions. If it wouldn't be too much trouble, can you suggest what keys you think Laurel should have? It'd be a great help! Now onto the basics.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Harry Potter.**

 **Warnings for this chapter: Slight mentions of abuse, BxB, and Happy and Laurel being besties, again.**

 **Note: Erza might be in the next chapter. So stay tuned for that.**

Loke and Natsu woke to small whispers, it took them a moment to find that the whispers were Happy's and Laurel's. They pretended to be asleep as, though the Exceed and the little girl were speaking quietly, they could still hear them.

"So Laurel, what kind of magic have you wanted to try to learn?" The blue cat asked, the brunette hummed in thought, "I don't know what kind there is." She admitted, Happy stared at her incredulously. "You don't know what kinds of magic there are?" He watched as his new human friend shook her head in the negative. "Mister Loke told me about it, but I don't remember what kinds of magic there are," Happy concluded that he'd be the one to remind his six year old friend of what kinds of magic there is in this world.

"Well, there's a lot of different kinds. There's Dragon Slayer magic, that's the one Natsu uses, there's Holder magic, Loke uses that one, there's, uh, Ice magic, that's what Gray uses. Mirajane uses Take-Over magic like Elfman, Bisca and Alzack use Gun magic, Levy uses Script magic, Laxus, I don't know if you've met him yet," -Laurel shook her head negatively again, so Happy continued his sentence- "he uses Lightning magic, than there's Erza, you haven't met her yet since she's not in Fairy Tail right now, uses Requip magic, she's scary...and Lucy uses Celestial magic." Laurel perked up at the mention of Celestial magic, "I remember Celestial Magic! Mister Loke told me about it," Happy smiled, his new friend seemed interested in it. "It's the one where you summon people from another world right?" Happy nodded, "Those are called Celestial Spirits, they're used to project you in battle."

Laurel looked at her inner right wrist, where her blue guild mark lay. "I think I want to try learning Celestial magic." For some reason completely unknown to her, a part of her mind was telling her that she should learn it for future purposes. "How do you get a key?" Happy looked happily at her, "I think you can buy the Silver Keys in magic shops, I think you have to work to get a Golden Key though." Laurel tilted her head slightly, "Why do you have to work to get a Golden Key?" She didn't mind working, she was used to it honestly, but it confused her. "Because there are only a few Golden Keys. They're the Zodiacs." Laurel could only let out a small "Huh?" at the mention of Zodiacs, she didn't know what those were.

"The Zodiacs. Do you know what those are?" Happy looked on sadly at his friend, yesterday when they were playing, she had told him about her relatives and what they did to her. He knew Loke and Natsu were aware as he had heard Loke trying to keep Natsu from leaving to find them and beat them, while he didn't like the idea that Laurel's relatives got away with child abuse, he knew Loke did the right thing holding Natsu back. Natsu would probably be in jail right now if he didn't.

Laurel shook her head once again, so Happy said, "Have you ever seen the constellations in the stars at night?" Laurel nodded so he continued, "That's what they are, they represent each constellation. There's Aries the Ram, Taurus the Bull, Gemini the Twins, Cancer the Crab, Virgo the Maiden, Libra the Balance, Scorpio the Scorpion, Sagittarius the Archer, Capricorn the Sea Goat, Aquarius the Water Bearer, and Pisces the Fish." Laurel counted each one in her mind, she suddenly remember Aunt Petunia telling Dudley about the Zodiacs, but...' _Weren't there twelve of them? Lets see, 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...That's only eleven! Where's Leo the Lion?_ ' So she voiced her thoughts to Happy, "Weren't there twelve Zodiacs? You only mentioned eleven of them. What happened to Leo?" Happy looked confused, "Leo...?" Laurel nodded, "Mmhm, Leo the Lion." Happy mulled on that for a moment, he hadn't heard of Leo the Lion before. He'd only heard of the eleven he mentioned.

While the conversation between Laurel and Happy was ongoing, Loke snapped to attention at the mention of Leo the Lion, ' _She remembers there was a Lion in there? But that's not possible, I lost my status as a Spirit before she was even born!_ ' He continued to listen to the conversation, Natsu still in his arms, already back asleep. But, unlike his sleepy pinkette boyfriend, he wanted to hear what Laurel had to say.

"I don't remember there being a Leo the Lion...maybe I missed one after all?" He heard Happy ask, ' _No, Happy, you didn't miss one. My constellation was removed from the stars a long time ago..._ ' Laurel nodded, "That's what my Aunt said to my cousin, there were twelve Zodiacs. Aries, Taurus, Gemini, Cancer, Leo, Virgo, Libra, Scorpio, Sagittarius, Aquarius, and Pisces." Happy thought for a moment, "Yeah, that is twelve. I wonder what happened to Leo..."

Loke was confused, maybe Laurel's abusive aunt was there when his constellation was removed from the stars? But, as he thought back to the day he got Laurel away from them, he remember their clothing. It didn't look like it was from this world, he'd heard of travelling through dimensions before but he didn't think it was true. Maybe Laurel wasn't from this world, and in her world there may have been twelve Zodiacs instead of eleven?

"Anyway, so you want to learn Celestial magic?" Loke was snapped away from his thoughts when he heard Happy speak. He opened one of his eyes slightly, just enough to look over the pink haired head that was resting atop of his chest, to see Laurel nod enthusiastically. He smiled slightly at the smile on the little girls face, in the few days he'd known her, it became apparent that it was rare she ever smiled. So seeing the big smile on her face made his heart melt.

"Okay! It's quite easy to make a contract with a Celestial spirit, so I'll go get you a key! I'll be back!" And with that being said, Happy flew out the slightly open window, why Natsu kept his windows open at night Loke will most likely never know. His thoughts wandered over to the other Celestial spirits, he briefly wondered how they fared until he noticed emerald eyes looked at him. His own hazel eyes widened as the little girl giggled, before instantly covering her mouth in fear. This confused Loke, but he thought it had something to do with her relatives. "What's wrong Laurel? You're allowed to laugh you know." Laurel shook her head, "Uncle Vernon said I wasn't supposed to...he said freaks don't deserve to have fun." Loke held back his scowl and instead he just smiled lightly, "But you were having fun yesterday when you were playing with Happy, weren't you?" Laurel gasped and held her arms up to her head crying "Please don't hit me Mister Loke!" The cry woke Natsu up, surprisingly, and his pyro boyfriend looked at Laurel, "Hey kiddo, what's wrong?" Loke looked at him for help, while he'd been taking care of Laurel for the past few days, he still hadn't gotten it all down yet. While Natsu had more experience because he had been taking care of Happy since he was a kid.

Natsu understood the hint and carefully scooped Laurel in his arms, holding her gently, but firmly so she wouldn't fall over and off the hammock. It took a few seconds before Loke wrapped his arms around both of them. He felt as though he needed to help Natsu comfort this little girl he had grown fond of since day one. Happy flew in, a Silver Key in hand. It was the key of Nikora, the Canis Minor **(Lets pretend Lucy didn't get it)**. Happy took in the scene in front of him and joined in the hug, squeezing in between Loke and Natsu, next to Laurel, the Celestial key still in hand-or would it be paw? Loke didn't know- as he hugged Laurel as well.

After a few minutes in that position, Laurel finally calmed down, so Happy gave her the key. Natsu set her on the floor to allow her to summon the spirit. Natsu leaned over and whispered in Loke's ear. "So she's chosen to learn Celestial magic, mind if I help you get her some keys?" Loke whispered back, "Not at all." He kissed his pyro good morning as Laurel summoned the Canis Minor. It looked more like a snowman dog really, but it was cute. Laurel seemed to think so too, as she wrapped her arms around the cooing, shaking spirit happily. The spirit cooed once more and hugged its wizard back. "I'm gonna name you Plue!" The spirit, now named Plue, cooed happily at his new name. Happy joined the hug, Laurel invited Loke and Natsu to join as well, so they did.

It was a strange bunch, the five of them. Loke, secretly Leo the Lion, Natsu, the son of a dragon, Laurel, the abused little girl from another dimension, Happy the blue talking cat, and Plue, the Silver key Celestial spirit of the Canis Minor. But they all loved it nonetheless.

Albus Dumbledore was outraged, he had sent Minister Fudge a letter explaining that Laurel Potter was missing, so the Ministry had tried searching for her, but to no avail. They had even risked going to the Muggle world for Merlin's sake!

Dumbledore stalked to the window that was in his office as he thought, ' _How can I get Miss Potter back where she belongs if she is found, no, not if she is found. When she is found._ ' As he thought of ways to get Laurel back, his phoenix Fawkes, squawked in frustration. His human wasn't the same anymore, Albus hadn't always been like this, it was the Wizarding War that made him mad with power. So mad, that he'd arranged the murder of the Potter's, and the arrest of Sirius Black. All so he could get the Potter's fortune. It was sickening to Fawkes, so he didn't regret that he sent Laurel to Fiore. He knew she'd have a good life there with the Spirit of the Lion and his future mate, the Dragon Slayer.

He knew of Natsu through his good friend Igneel, who'd told him about him before he mysteriously disappeared. And he knew of Loke, or Leo, through the Celestial Spirit King, who didn't want to send the Lion away but he had to. Leo had violated his contract with Karen Lilica. In the Celestial Spirit world, that was unacceptable. But Fawkes had sent Laurel there so she could learn the true meaning of family, without the abuse of the Dursleys or the worry of Dumbledore following after her.

So with the thought of the little six-year old girl growing up happy, Fawkes squawked happily, his human only brushed it off.

 **That's the end of this chapter! Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to leave your opinion on Laurel getting the keys of Aries, Scorpio, and Gemini! And there's the reason behind Laurel ending up in Fiore. It was Fawkes! Cheer for Fawkes! *Cheers***

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed reading the chapter, I'll update a new one as soon as I can. I just wanted some Natsu, Loke, Laurel, and Happy bonding time. And as you can see, Laurel got Plue instead of Lucy cause I thought it'd be cute.**

 **Please review or PM on if Laurel should get Aries, Scorpio, and Gemini.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **~Kitten.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back to Project Fatherhood: Loke/Leo! Hope you enjoy this chapter, no Erza sorry. I wanted to focus on the family bonding.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Harry Potter**

 **Warnings for this chapter: Mentions of abuse, BxB, and a new character!**

 **Note: I've decided to have Laurel get the three new spirits one at a time. Starting with Aries! A surprise as well.**

Loke had decided to take Natsu, Laurel, Happy, and Plue out to the park. Honestly when he was around all four of them, he felt something he hadn't felt since he was contracted to Karen and had to take care of Aries, it was the feeling of family. He loved them all really. Now here's a little something, even though he and Natsu had been dating for a little over a month, they still hadn't said those three special words that could change anyone's life. When they reached the park, they were the only ones there surprisingly. They needn't worry about the guild, since Loke and Natsu started dating, it was very common of them to not enter the guild hall for a few days after one of them had gone on a long mission. Of course, for Natsu, his most recent mission was more on a personal level. Sadly, Natsu had been gravely disappointed with the fruitless result.

"C'mon Laurel, I'll push you on the swing!" Natsu grinned at the shy girl, who was gradually gaining a little bit of confidence. Laurel nodded slightly, following Natsu to the swings. Happy and Plue went to the sandbox to build a sandcastle. Loke just sat on one of the park benches, it was quite peaceful really, with no other people around. Laurel would have a panic attack, and they didn't want that happening. He briefly wondered what became of Laurel's relatives, before he shook the thought away, ' _No need to be thinking about those abusive bastards._ ' He thought to himself. Loke's mind wandered into it's own world, the more he thought about it, the more glad Loke was that he had violated his contract with Karen, if he hadn't, he would've never joined Fairy Tail and most likely never would've met Natsu. He most likely would've never gotten Laurel out of that abusive household too.

He noticed Natsu walking over, trying to be sneaky, so he let his pyro have his fun. He pretended not to notice when Natsu snuck up behind him, and pretended to be surprised when Natsu jumped him, throwing his arms around him.

"Hahaha! You should've seen your face!" Natsu laughed, Loke looked at him, before a thought came to mind. He smirked and tackled Natsu, surprising him, and wrestled with him playfully for a minute until Loke had pinned Natsu down, the two laughed and looked at each other, gazing into each other's eyes. It reminded Loke of when they first kissed, it had been in this very spot under the cherry blossom tree, beside the pond, swans and ducklings swimming in it, in this very position, Loke pinning Natsu after playfully wrestling with him, about a week after they became official, only difference was it had been nighttime and Laurel, Happy and Plue weren't there.

 _-Flashback-_

 _Loke and Natsu had just gotten out of the restaurant they had chosen to eat at after the movie they watched, it was around 11:30 PM so they were quite tired, but they weren't teenagers and didn't have a curfew, so they decided to go to the park. They were still in their 'Honeymoon Phase' as Cana had put it, so they were still quite new to this relationship, Natsu having never been with anyone, and Loke, believe it or not, having never been with another boy. So it made things slightly awkward but they were gradually getting used to it._

 _The reason they were in the park was because Natsu mentioned he liked to watch the swans and ducks swim in the pond, so Loke had wanted to take him to do just that. They weren't dressed in anything fancy, just some casual clothing. So they didn't need to worry about getting grass stains on their clothes._

 _"And then she was like "Well you're never going to get it done unless you try!" and then I was like "Woman you need to chill." so she beat me up and that's how I ended up with a bandage on my eye." Natsu just finished telling Loke a story about how he ended up with a black eye when he talked back to Erza, she had apparently told him to do something and he outright refused, so she convinced him to do it the painful way. Loke couldn't help but burst into laughter at the story. They had just reached the cherry blossom tree by the pond and to their luck, there were about three swans, four ducks, and four ducklings all swimming in the small body of water._

 _So they sat down and leaned against one another. They were still blushing idiots, but they didn't mind. It felt nice to be in each other's company anyway. That's why they tried to schedule dates whenever they had time. It wasn't that hard since Mira always offered to watch Happy every weekend so they could have time to spend together._

 _It wasn't until a few minutes later that Natsu tackled Loke, challenging him to a playful wrestling match, which Loke accepted. And so they did just that until they were breathless and laughing from the play. It wasn't until they opened their eyes that they realized how close they were, they were practically nose to nose. It was a romantic setting really, but that didn't calm them. They only realized their position when they looked away from each other, as they had been gazing into the other's eyes. Loke was straddling Natsu, pinning his hands on either side of his head. They looked back at each other and thought the same thing. 'Kiss him.' And so, they slowly leaned in, putting as little distance between their lips as they could, but not fully kiss. They looked into each other's eyes._

 _And closed the distance between them. Sharing a gentle, yet firm, kiss._

 _-End of Flashback-_

It had been a magical moment for the both of them. And to find themselves exactly the way they were when it happened was even more magical. So Loke leaned down to kiss Natsu, reliving that special moment, while Loke had kissed a ton of women in his life, none of them had been like when he kissed Natsu. Whenever this happened, Loke's stomach started fluttering, as did his heart, and by Natsu's blush he could tell his pyro felt the same way.

They were broken from their trance when they heard footsteps walking towards them, they looked up to find Happy looking at them with a smile on his face. They both turned red and jumped away from each other, they had forgotten they had brought Laurel, Happy, and Plue with them. Happy giggled and flew away, leaving them be.

"Natsu. Have I ever told you I love you?" Loke asked suddenly. Natsu looked at him in shock at the sudden confession. They hadn't said the 'L' word yet. "Not yet, but I love you too." Natsu smiled. Loke smiled and kissed him again. It felt nice, living like this. But then he remembered...he'd have to break it sooner or later, but not right now. "Mister Loke! Mister Natsu!" They heard a certain little girl call out to them. Making them pull away from each other again as she approached them. A Golden Key in hand. ' _Oh stars..._ ' It was the key of Aries, the Gate of the Ram. The young woman who'd been like a little sister to him, he hoped she didn't overreact when she saw him. "Can I summon him? Or her? I don't know.." Loke and Natsu nodded, so Laurel summoned Aries.

But before said woman reacted to seeing him, he sent her a pleading look that said, ' _Please don't say anything, not yet._ ' Aries got the message and smiled down at holder of her key.

"H-hello, my names Aries. W-what's your name little one?" Laurel giggled shyly, "My names Laurel, Miss Aries." Aries smiled gently, "It's nice to meet you." Laurel smiled back shyly, "Nice to meet you too Miss Aries. Do you mind if I make a contract with you?" Aries shook her head in the negative. "Not at all little one." She said softly. So the two girls made their contract and Laurel asked if Aries could stay until they got to Natsu's house. The Gate of the Ram said she would, and when Laurel and Natsu went to go play, she looked at him in shock. He stared back at her with a petrified expression.

He knew he had a lot of explaining to do to the woman he thought of as a little sister.

 **There's the end! Sorry for the cliffhanger, but my fingers are starting to hurt from typing, you see, I had already had this written out but the website decided to reload and it deleted everything I had written for this chapter, this wasn't what it was like last time, but I like the way it turned out. Anyway have a nice morning/afternoon/evening!**

 **~Kitten.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome back to Project Fatherhood: Loke/Leo! Sorry if the fast updates startle you, I just like the way this story is going and I want to update while I have an idea for a new chapter in mind before I forget, and I forget pretty easily. So here's the next chapter! And get ready for a sneak peak into the Potterverse. Now onto basics!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Harry Potter**

 **Warnings for this chapter: Mentions of abuse, BxB, Manipulative Dumbles, and...*drum roll*...ERZA!**

 **Note: A certain Titania comes into play.**

Loke and Aries were just staring at each other, one in disbelief, one in panic. It had been a long time since they'd last seen each other after all. Aries seemed to find her voice, as she whispered, "L-Leo..?" Loke nodded, "It's Loke now..." Aries looked at him incredulously, "I-I thought you..." She was unable to say it, but Loke knew what she meant. "It's happening right now.." Her head snapped up to look at him sadly. "D-do they know?" The man shook his head in the negative, "I couldn't bring myself to tell them." Aries bit her lip, "I think you should tell your mate and daughter, Leo." Loke's eyes widened, it was too early to be thinking of Natsu as his mate, and he had no right to think of Laurel as his daughter. "Oh no, they're not..." Loke was blushing a little.

' _Natsu, my mate?! No, way to early. Our relationship probably won't even last that long anyway...and Laurel, my daughter?! Not possible._ ' Loke thought to himself. You see, about the mate thing, mating is like marriage or eternal binding in some magical beings history, while in a lions history...Loke turned more red. Nope, too soon. WAY too soon. Aries giggled slightly at his beet red face. "I'm sorry, I misunderstood the relations between you and the pink haired boy.." Loke shook his head, Aries didn't need to be sorry. She never did anything wrong. "No, no, it's okay. He's my boyfriend anyway, but we've only been dating for about a month and a half." Aries blushed, embarrassed on what she implied, "Oh dear, I guess its way to soon to be thinking about that, huh?" Loke nodded.

Happy flew over, "Hey Loke! I think we should go to the guild!" Loke coughed, slightly embarrassed himself, before standing. "R-right. Let's go." Laurel scooped Plue into her arms, and walked away, following Natsu. Happy, Loke, and Aries followed the others. "L-Leo, if I may ask, when do you plan on telling them about, well, you know..." Aries whispered, Loke sighed. "I will, when I'll tell them, I don't know. I just, don't want to ruin the happy atmosphere." Aries nodded, she understood. She didn't want to ruin the atmosphere as well. They got to the Fairy tail guild hall, they entered just in time to hear someone shout, "ERZA'S BACK!" Natsu, Happy, and Loke paled. Aries, and Laurel looked confused at the terrified looks on everyone's faces. Plue just cooed softly. They all went to a table and sat down, Laurel next to Natsu, Loke on her left, Aries sat next to Plue across from them, Happy to her right. They just sat, and waited.

Laurel was becoming unnerved at this Erza person, they sounded terrifying and she didn't like that. Scary people always reminded her of her uncle. She whimpered slightly, which didn't go unnoticed by the others. Plue cooed and patted Laurel on the head, trying to comfort his wizard. Happy looked at her sadly, he knew she must be thinking of her relatives when she thought of Erza, he didn't blame her though. She didn't know what kind of past Erza had, and that Erza would never let another victim of child abuse fall into despair. Though Erza was scary, she had a soft spot for children and knowing Laurel's past would just encourage her to protect the little girl. Loke stroked her back lightly, he knew Erza wouldn't hurt her but Laurel still seemed terrified. He noticed the confused look on Aries' face and told her about Laurel's past through facial expressions, Aries and Loke, having been victims at one time, understood completely what it was like. Natsu wasn't a victim but he knew the thought of Erza scared the little girl, so he hugged her lightly.

Laurel took the comfort she was given, it felt nice really -she wasn't used to it-. She enjoyed it until she heard thundering footsteps, she screamed and ducked under the table, catching the guilds attention. They suddenly understood the sudden fear and looked sad. Their new guild member had been abused before she came here. They had seen enough abused children to recognize the signs.

Laurel slowly peaked out from under the table when she heard the door open. She was expecting someone like her uncle, but what she saw was a pretty young woman with scarlet red hair and dark purplish eyes. She had a armor shirt on and a blue skirt, with brown boots. She was also carrying a huge tooth like horn. She felt tear form in her eyes, she had seen one picture when she was cleaning out the attic at the Dursleys, it was a picture of her mother. She had red hair and her daughter's green eyes. So Laurel assumed she got her brown hair from her father.

The woman-Laurel thought she must be Erza- scanned the guild, until her eyes landed on Laurel herself, she squeaked and ducked under the table again. "Well, it seems we have two new members." She spoke in a firm voice as she sent the monster horn down on the wooden floor. Lucy paled and Laurel whimpered. Happy looked at Laurel and decided it'd be best to tell Erza as to not trigger any bad memories for the little girl. So he flew over to the red-headed woman and began whispering quietly to her. Laurel briefly wondered what thy could be talking about as she saw Erza's eyes widen and softened into a more kind look, far from the stern one she was giving before. Happy came over to her and held his paw out, instantly she realized what the two were talking about.

She took Happy's offered paw and followed him to Erza, the whole guild was watching-which didn't help quench her nerves- the scene unfold. Laurel stood in front of Erza, shaking slightly. The young woman felt her heartstrings pull as she looked down at the little girl before her. She reminded her so much of herself before she became a Fairy Tail wizard. Erza knelt down to the girls height so she could be eye-to-eye with her and smiled slightly.

"Hello there, I'm Erza, what's your name little one?" She asked in the must non-frightening voice she could muster, it'd been a long time since she'd spoken to a child. Laurel looked down at her feet, unable to look her in the eyes, "M-my names L-Laurel.." Erza nodded, "That's a nice name Laurel." It really was. "T-thank you M-miss Erza.." Laurel stuttered slightly. Erza knew it'd take a while before she warmed up to everyone, but judging by the way she was with Loke and Natsu, she'd already warmed up to them. So she let the little girl go back to her seat next to the two males.

Laurel thought Erza was a nice woman so far, but she was still slightly scared. So she took the seat next to Loke and Natsu, and hesitantly leaned against Loke. ' _Mister Loke and Mister Natsu are nice, so are Happy, Plue, and Miss Aries..._ ' She felt Loke wrap his arm around her, the six-year old sighed in contentment. She liked Loke and Natsu. She was honestly starting to think of them as...

Dads.

 **-Meanwhile in the Potterverse-**

Dumbledore paced in his office, there was still no sign of Potter. Minerva was getting slightly worried, she had asked Fawkes to send Laurel somewhere she could grow up happy, with a family. And the phoenix did just that. Minerva didn't know where he sent the young girl but he seemed happy about it, so she let it slide. Now their only worry was Dumbledore. The Headmaster was on the verge of going insane, that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named would be put to shame. It was worrying to her and Severus. While the Potions Master pretended he didn't care about the young Potter, he actually did. She was Lily's daughter after all.

Dumbledore did not know what to do, the Ministry had given up the search for one Laurel Leilani Potter, he NEEDED to find the girl. His entire plan would've been all for naught if he didn't, and that was something he couldn't let happen. So he decided to contact one person who wouldn't rest until he found her. The man who wanted revenge. Revenge on the girl for destroying his physical body.

Voldemort.

 **Oh no! Voldemort! Dumbles how could you?! Oh wait, that's right, you're evil in this fanfic. Now you know another reason behind Laurel being in Fiore. It was Professor McGonagall who asked Fawkes to take her where she'd be happy! So cheers for McGonagall and Fawkes! *Cheers* Anyway, that's the end of this chapter. Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Have a nice day!**

 **~Kitten.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome back to Project Fatherhood: Loke/Leo! This is the second chapter of the day so hope you enjoy! Now onto the basics!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Harry Potter**

 **Warnings for this chapter: Mentions of abuse, BxB, and a date is scheduled for Loke and Natsu.**

 **Note: I'm thinking of doing the prequel.**

After they left the guild, Loke, Natsu, Laurel, Happy, Plue, and Aries went to Natsu's house. So far Laurel and Aries got along great, which was a good thing. Laurel was only just slightly coming out of her shell, so they still had a long way to go of getting her to trust those close to her. Natsu and Aries were like best friends, like Happy and Laurel were. So Loke was slightly relieved about that. Aries looked at him worriedly, they were standing outside of an ice cream shop, Natsu had taken Happy, Plue, and Laurel in to get them all some ice cream. Loke was thinking about taking Natsu out on a date tonight since it was Saturday, but someone needed to watch Laurel and Happy-he couldn't trouble Mira like that-, unless...

"Hey Aries?" The Gate of the Ram looked at the former Gate of the Lion. "Yes Leo? I mean, Loke?" Aries looked around, hoping Natsu and the others hadn't come out and heard her say that. "Do you mind watching Laurel and Happy tonight? I kind of what to take Natsu out on a date and I don't want to bother Mirajane again.." Loke scratched the back of his neck, Aries smiled. "Of course, I'd love to watch them." It was true, she'd love to watch her new wizard so Loke and Natsu could go on a date. Just then, Natsu, Laurel, Happy and Plue walked out, ice creams in hand. Natsu handed a strawberry one to Loke, which he took gratefully, while Laurel handed Aries a vanilla one, she thanked her and they resumed their journey back to Natsu's house. Natsu and Loke falling behind so they could talk.

"So, Natsu...would you like to go out tonight?" Loke asked, The pyro looked excited, "Yeah sure! But, who's gonna watch them?" Natsu pointed to Laurel and Happy. "I asked Aries if she could watch them." Natsu nodded, "Okay then, sure I'd love to go out!" Loke grinned, "Great! I'll start setting up some plans." They continued talking on the rest of the way to Natsu's house. Where they ate lunch and enjoyed each other's company.

 **-Time skip-**

Loke was putting on his tie, he had made reservations for a high-class restaurant that only made exceptions for wizards. Laurel was coloring in a coloring book that Happy had given her, Aries was sitting on the couch reading a romance novel-yes, Natsu had romance novels, surprised? He was too-, Natsu was putting on his suit jacket, Happy and Plue were playing with a few building blocks that Natsu had there in case Happy got bored when he was away. It was quite peaceful, which was surprising considering it was Natsu's house, but it had been a little more quite since Laurel had come into the picture, as to not give her a panic attack from yelling and loud voices.

Natsu and Loke had finished getting ready and were just about to walk out the door, when they felt small arms encircle their waists, they looked down to see Laurel. "Have fun on your date Mister Loke, Mister Natsu." Loke smiled and patted her head, "You have fun with Aries, alright?" Laurel nodded and went to play with said woman. Loke and Natsu smiled at each other, and walked out, bidding their goodbyes to Happy and Aries-Plue was asleep-.

A few minutes later, they were at their table. Loke grabbed Natsu's hand and intertwined their fingers. "So, we finally have some alone time." Natsu nodded, "Uh-huh. What are we doing after dinner Mr. Date-Planner?" Loke tapped his chin in mock thought. "I was thinking a movie." Before Natsu could say anything, the waiter came and asked for their orders. **(You guys can pick what they have if you want.)**

"Hey, Natsu?" Loke knew he had to tell him sooner or later. "Yeah Loke?" His pyro asked, "Before I say anything, I just want you to know I love you no matter what." Natsu's brow raised, Loke was slightly worrying him, "I know, I love you too." Loke sighed, "That's good because...I...oh screw it, I'll just say it. Would you believe me if I told you I was a Celestial Spirit before I joined Fairy Tail?" Natsu thought for a moment, "Yeah, I would. Why do you ask?" Silence rang over them. It took a moment before Natsu's eyes widened. "Loke, are you a...?" Loke nodded, "I was. I violated my contract with my previous owner, but I did it to defend Aries. My old owner was abusive towards her spirits." Natsu let the information sink in. "I'm not going to ask what happened, because you don't look like you want to talk about it. But, which one were you?" Loke was honestly surprised, he didn't expect Natsu to take it so well. "I was Leo the Lion." He admitted. Natsu grinned, "You were a big cat?" Loke stared at his boyfriend, before he started laughing. "You know, now that I think about it, it is kind of funny." Their food came, so they ate and talk for the last hour. Little did they know, Aries was telling Laurel about Loke being Leo the Lion as well.

 **-Time skip-**

Laurel was sitting by the door, waiting for Loke-or Leo- and Natsu to get back from their date. Aries had told her about Loke and she wanted to help him the best she could, so she asked Aries if she could try and get Leo's Key from the Spirit King, and she did just that. So here Laurel was, the key of the Lion in hand. Aries had told her the only way to keep Loke from disappearing was to make a contract with him. The doorknob rattled and opened, reveling Loke and Natsu. Loke looked down at her, confused, before his gaze drifted to her hand. His eyes widened and he looked over at Aries, who nodded.

"Mister Loke?" Laurel was suddenly shy again. She feared Loke was going to reject her help, she didn't want him to disappear, she'd grown to think of him as a father. But she hadn't said that, for on that subject she feared rejection as well. The man looked at her, "Yes Laurel?" Laurel held up the key, "C-can I make a contract with you? Miss Aries managed to get your key back.." Loke looked back and forth between the three of them, before he knelt down to Laurel's level and nodded. "R-really?" Laurel asked surprised. "Yeah. Let's make a contract." Loke grinned. Laurel smiled and gave him the key. He disappeared in a flash of bright light, she looked around but couldn't see him, so she turned to Aries. "Where'd he go?" The female spirit smiled softly. "He went to the Spirit World, he might be there for a few minutes but he'll be back soon." She noticed the key on the floor, "Wait a few minutes before you summon him sweetie." She instructed gently. Her wizard nodded.

A few minutes later, Laurel looked at Aries and she nodded, silently telling her that she could summon him. Laurel grabbed Leo's Key and said, "Open! Gate of the Lion! Leo!" Loke-now Leo- appeared before them, he looked slightly different, he was now in a tuxedo, his hair was slightly longer, and he had lion ears, he still had his glasses though. "Now this is something I haven't felt in a while." he said to himself before looking around him, he caught sight of a blushing Natsu, and winked at him. "Like what you see beloved boyfriend?" Natsu nodded dumbly, before realizing what he had said, looking away and turning a darker shade of red.

Leo chuckled and looked at Laurel, he smiled and patted her head. "Now how about that contract?" Laurel nodded, and they made the contract. Leo decided to stay, he looked at Aries and waved. The Gate of the Ram waved back timidly.

Remember when Leo had said that the five of them had been a strange bunch? Add Aries makes six. And Leo wouldn't have it any other way.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'**

 **Yay! Loke's Leo again! How do you like that? I'll be referring to him as Leo instead of Loke from now on. Just so you don't get confused. Anyway, have a nice day! Bye!**

 **~Kitten.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome back to Project Fatherhood: Loke/Leo! Now I've decided, they will be going to Hogwarts with Laurel in the sequel, and onto what houses they will be in!**

 **Gryffindor: Loke, Natsu, Laurel(Thought it'd be best for her to be with her dads)**

 **Slytherin: Gemini, Scorpio(Sorry, I wanted to decide Scorpio myself)**

 **Ravenclaw: Virgo(I kept that as a little surprise! Hope chu like it! ^^)**

 **Hufflepuff: Aries**

 **Now, as for the time-skip. It was 2-3 years. So Laurel is now 8-9 years old, and Loke and Natsu blood-adopted her(they are now mates btw** **, which means they've done _IT_ ,if chu know what I mean ;) but I'm to shy so I didn't write that, sorry! If you haven't figured it out already, Loke is the seme in this, props for those who did though!), anyway. So Loke and Natsu blood-adopted her, with the help of Makarov. I may add a series of one-shots that contain what had happened during the time-skip, it'd be a great help if you all can leave your opinion on a series of one-shots(and help me decide what Loke's last name is going to be, cause he'll need one when he goes to Hogwarts with his family). Laurel has a new appearance, so no-one will recognize her when she goes to the Wizarding World, I'll explain it at the end. So enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything, only this story plot**

 **Warnings for this chapter: BxB, family cuteness, and a sneak peak into the Wizarding World!**

 **Note: Laurel has Natsu's last name. For now. Lucy didn't get Virgo, Laurel did.**

Life was going great for one Laurel Dragneel, that's right. Laurel Dragneel. In the past two and a half years Laurel had become a part of a family. With her two dads, Leo and Natsu, her aunts Aries and Virgo, her uncle Scorpio, her cousin Gemini, her big brother Happy, and of course, little Plue. Though Uncle Scorpio was dating Miss Aquarius, Laurel still liked calling him uncle, and he was okay with that, she and Miss Lucy had becoming friends and whenever her family wasn't available, Lucy would babysit her. She got along with Miss Aquarius, Mister Taurus, Mister Cancer, and Lucy's other spirits. It was something that the little eight year old girl would wish for every night in her cupboard at the Dursleys, wishing for a family. And she got her wish!

Laurel was currently walking to the Fairy Tail guild with her Celestial Keys attached to her shorts, like Miss Lucy had her keys placed. She had grown a lot more confident all thanks to Miss Erza, the redheaded woman had taught her to never let the fear of her past take over, the two had found common ground in their similar histories, Happy-who was flying next to her-suddenly wrapped his tail around her and flew into the air. She broke into fits of laughter at the sudden change. "So Laurel, what do you want to do when me and Natsu get back?" Happy asked, Laurel-though still not used to having people celebrate her birthday-tapped her chin in thought. "I don't know, maybe just spend a day with you guys?" It was honestly all she wanted to do, the blue Exceed nodded, a smile on his face. "Aye!" It was all she asked for, and he understood why. Happy put her down and they continued off to Fairy Tail.

When they got to the guild they were greeted by Laurel's dad, Natsu Dragneel, the Fire Dragon Slayer. Laurel's papa, Leo the Lion, was currently in the Celestial Spirit World at the moment, as were the rest of them, on some kind of Spirit Meeting or something. Natsu had went ahead of Laurel and Happy after much reassurance that she would be safe with the blue cat. "Hi daddy!" Laurel cried waving to her adopted father. Natsu grinned and waved back. The girl ran up to him and hugged him tightly. She was excited because she was there to see her dad off, he was going on a job with Miss Erza and Miss Lucy, Mister Gray wasn't going because he wasn't feeling too well. Natsu hugged his daughter back and lifted her into his arms. Laurel snuggled into his chest, Natsu held her close, a bright light shone in front of them, it didn't take long to know who it was, "Papa! You're back!" Laurel cried happily. Leo the Lion stood in front of them, he smiled at his adopted daughter and ruffled her hair. She giggled, "Aren't you going to say bye to daddy?" Leo chuckled, "That's part of the reason I'm here." He turned to his boyfriend-no. Mate. They had claimed each other last night, he remembered-and nuzzled his neck, their daughter sandwiched between them. Leo moved Natsu's scarf out of the way and kissed his mating mark, Natsu doing the same. Laurel giggled at her parent's way of showing love. They looked down at her, as though they had forgotten she was there, and smirked, Leo kissed Natsu. "Eww!" Laurel and Happy groaned, though they were joking. "Natsu! Let's go!" Erza called, the Dragon Slayer reluctantly pulled away and handed Laurel to his mate, kissing his daughter on the forehead, and Leo on the cheek. "Bye, I'll see you soon." Natsu said, before running over to Erza and Lucy, Happy following after him.

"Bye daddy! Bye Happy!" Laurel waved, "Bye!" Leo joined the waving, after the three were out of view, Leo looked down at his daughter. "So starshine, what do you want to do?" Leo asked, using his nickname for her. Laurel hummed, "Can we go home and color?" She was still a little shy to ask for things, but it was normal for some children. Leo nodded, so they went to their house. After Leo and Natsu adopted Laurel, they decided to move into a bigger house so there was enough room for all of them. When they entered the spacious but small and cozy house, Leo put Laurel down and closed the door behind him. The girl went to sit down at the table while her adoptive father went to grab a few coloring books. Laurel got an idea, she took her Celestial Keys out and said, "Open, Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" Virgo appeared, "You summoned me, Mistress? What can I do for you?" She asked monotonously. Laurel smiled at the pink haired woman, "Would you like to color with me and Papa? I was thinking of summoning everyone else too." Virgo bowed, "I would be honored Mistress, please feel free to punish me if I do something wrong." Laurel sighed, Virgo and punishments..."Ok, go tell Papa what I said." Virgo nodded and went in the other room, where Leo was looking for coloring books. Laurel set Virgo's Key down and took out another. "Open, Gate of the Ram! Aries!" Aries, like Virgo, appeared before her mage. "Y-yes Laurel? Is there something you need?" Aries asked in her soft voice. "I was wondering if you'd like to color with me, Papa, and Auntie Virgo?" Aries smiled, "Sure, I'd love to join you, are you going to ask Gemini and Scorpio?" Laurel nodded, Aries went to the other room with Virgo and Leo, Laurel, again, set Aries' Key down and picked another one. "Open, Gate of the Twins! Gemini!"

The two appeared before her, "Piri-piri!" They shifted into the form of a boy around her age, with blue hair and blue eyes. "Hi Laurel!" Gemini waved, smiling happily. She smiled back, "Hi Gemini! I was wondering if you'd like to color with me, Papa, Auntie Virgo, and Auntie Aries?" Gemini's eyes lit up and nodded excitedly. "Yeah, I'd love too!" Gemini quickly joined Leo, Aries, and Virgo. Laurel giggled, she liked Gemini's excitement. She set the Key down and took out her last Golden Key. "Open, Gate of the Scorpion! Scorpio!" Like the others, he appeared when summoned, "Hey kiddo." He grinned and waved. Laurel waved back, "Hi Uncle Scorpio!" He ruffled her hair, "So what do ya need kid?" "I was wondering if you want to color with us." Scorpio's eyebrow raised, "Us?" Laurel nodded, "Me, Papa, Auntie Virgo, Auntie Aries, and Gemini!" "Oh, sure! I'd be honored to." Scorpio joined the other Celestial Spirits in the other room. After about five minutes, all five of them walked out. Leo set the coloring books on the table and they all sat down, picked a book and started to color.

They did this for a while, before Virgo insisted on making everyone dinner. After they ate, they all went to do their own thing. Virgo and Aries were currently doing the dishes, Leo and Scorpio were playing a game of poker, and Laurel and Gemini were watching a movie.

"So, Laurel, what's your favorite Disney movie?" Gemini asked, Laurel tapped her chin thoughtfully, "I don't know, if I had to pick one, I'd say The Lion King." Gemini raised an eyebrow, "Is that a reference to your dad?" Laurel giggled, "Maybe." Gemini hummed, a silence rang over the two of them. The sound of Leo and Scorpio playing their poker game and the sound of running water could be heard. "So, if you'd be Kiara, who do you think Kovu would be?" Laurel looked at her friend, who looked right back at her. "I-I don't know.." Gemini leaned back, "Maybe you haven't met him yet?" Laurel shrugged. Suddenly, she yawned. "Tired?" Gemini asked, she nodded. Leo, having heard the yawn, stood and walked over, picking his daughter up. "I'm gonna take her to her room." He told them, before walking upstairs.

Leo opened the door to Laurel's room, walking over to her bed setting her down, Laurel looked at him through drowsy eyes as he tucked her in, "Goodnight Papa.." Leo smiled and kissed her forehead, "Goodnight starshine." He walked out of the room, gently closing the door behind him. Leo walked back downstairs to continue his poker game with Scorpio. He was _so_ close to finally beating him.

 **-Meanwhile in the Potterverse-**

Dumbledore had given up. Not even Voldemort could find the Potter girl. The Wizarding World had started to assumed she had died in the _two and a half years_ of searching. The Ministry had given up, the school had given up, all the wizards and witches had given up. He was exhausted. All his plans had crumbled before his eyes. But...there was still that little part of Dumbledore that hadn't given up. "I swear, when I find you Potter, you will wish you were never born." Dumbledore growled out through his gritted teeth.

Fawkes squawked worriedly, he hoped, oh he hoped, that Laurel wouldn't be found by Dumbledore. Thankfully, her identity would remain hidden. The Celestial Spirit King had informed him that Leo the Lion and the Dragon Slayer had officially mated and were taking good care of the young girl, which Fawkes was grateful for. He _knew_ they would care for her! He just wished Dumbledore wouldn't find her. Oh well, only time will tell.

 **There you go! Chapter 7! Yay! Now, as for Laurel's new appearance, she has Loke's hair color and Natsu's skin tone and eye color. And question, who should I pair Laurel with in the sequel? I'm honestly thinking Gemini, but I'll leave you to that.**

 **So I hope you enjoyed! Have a nice night/morning/evening! Bye!**

 **~Kitten**


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome back to Project Fatherhood: Loke/Leo! Sadly, there will only be two more chapters until this story is over, but fear not my little kittens! For the sequel will soon be out! Now I will do a small voting at the end of this chapter, so be sure to leave your vote in the reviews or PM me! Onto the basics!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Harry Potter.**

 **Warnings for this chapter: Gemini and Laurel adorableness.**

 **Note: Get ready for fluff.**

Laurel woke to voices downstairs, she slowly opened her eyes and yawned, she looked around to see she was in her bed. ' _Weird, I don't remember falling asleep, maybe I got tired and Papa carried me up here?_ ' The door opened and in walked Gemini, back into their original forms. "Piri-Piri!" Laurel waved sleepily, "Hey Gemini.." Gemini changed into the form of herself, "Hello Laurel!" Gemini walked over to the bed and sat next to her, "How are you?" Gemini asked the sleepy eight-year old. "Tired...who's downstairs?" Gemini just shrugged, "Just Leo and Scorpio. Virgo and Aries got tired last night so they returned to the Celestial Spirit realm." Laurel rubbed her eyes, "Okay..." She yawned again, "Did I fall asleep last night?" Gemini nodded, "Yeah, you were pretty close to unconscious so your dad carried you up here." She nodded, ' _So Papa did bring me up here._ ' Gemini, still in the form of Laurel, tilted their head, "Is something wrong? You don't look so well." Laurel looked at her friend, "I don't know, I feel cold." Gemini blinked, "But it's summer, maybe you're sick?" Gemini put their hand on Laurel's forehead, only to retract it instantly, "LEO!" They heard footsteps race up the stairs and the door slammed open, "What?! What happened?!" Leo hurriedly asked, looking around the room for the danger. Gemini shook their head, "Nothing happened, Laurel's sick!" Leo looked at Laurel.

He could see it, his daughter was slightly flushed and she looked tired, but she was shivering. Leo walked over to her and gently placed his hand on her head, Scorpio had come up to see what had happened and was currently standing in the doorway, and raised a brow, she was burning up. He turned to Scorpio, "Can you go get the thermometer?" Scorpio nodded and went to the bathroom to get said item. Leo turned to Gemini, "I know you probably want to be here right now, but if she is sick we don't want you getting it too." Gemini nodded and walked out, clearly getting the message. Scorpio came back in and handed the thermometer to Leo, who took it and handed it to Laurel.

She used it and they waited until it beeped, Leo took it back and looked at the result.

 **104.0 F.**

Leo showed it to Scorpio and turned to Laurel. "Alright young lady, you stay in this bed until you feel better, you understand me?" Laurel nodded, "Yes Papa.." Leo gave Virgo and Aries' Keys to Laurel, "I'm going out to get you some medicine for your fever, if Scorpio or Gemini need to leave, you call either Virgo or Aries, I don't know when I'll be back." Laurel nodded again and took the keys, laying back down as Leo tucked her in. He patted her on the head and him and Scorpio left the room, closing the door silently behind them.

Laurel closed her eyes, knowing Scorpio would wake her if needed be. Honestly she was scared to go back to sleep, she had another nightmare about her relatives, the Dursleys, she'd been having them a lot lately but never told her dads or Happy, or the others. She didn't want them to get wrapped up into it even though they would try to comfort her the best they could. She faintly heard the door open but shrugged it off, thinking it was Scorpio checking to make sure she didn't need anything. The door closed lightly and she heard light footsteps walking towards her. She opened her eyes and saw Gemini standing at the foot of her bed. "Gemini? Didn't Papa say not to come in here?" Gemini shrugged, they had taken the form they had the night before-a boy about her age with blue hair and eyes-, Gemini moved to the other side of the bed and lied down next to her, "I don't care if I get a fever too. And if I do, than we can be sick together!" Gemini grinned at her, Laurel stared and smiled back slightly, "You'd really risk that?" Gemini nodded, "Of course! You're my friend!" Laurel's eyes widened, even after two and a half years, she still wasn't used to being loved, it seems those scars would never go away. Gemini raised a brow, "Hey, what's wrong? You're crying.." Laurel touched her cheek, only to feel the tears, she _was_ crying...

Gemini wiped her tears away with their thumb and hugged her, despite the fact they were both laying down on her bed. Laurel hugged them back feeling the tears slide down her cheeks. Gemini knew why she was crying, and didn't push the subject. She was crying because before Fairy Tail, she never had a family or friends, so she cherished the time she spent with all of them, and Gemini didn't blame her. They would cry too if they had been in her shoes. After a while Laurel calmed down and cuddled Gemini, who smiled and cuddled her back.

The two fell asleep in that position a few moments later.

 **/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/**

A few hours later, Leo had come home and went to check on Laurel, he silently walked upstairs and went to Laurel's room, he quietly opened the door and smiled at the sight. Gemini and Laurel were cuddled against each other sleeping soundly, with content smiles on their faces. Leo slipped into the room and walked over to the bed and tucked them in. He turned and walked out, looking back and whispering a "Sleep well you guys." and closed the door.

Leo went back downstairs and looked at Scorpio, who looked back at him, "They're asleep." Leo answered his unasked question, Scorpio chuckled and shook his head lightly, "So, what now then?" Scorpio asked, Leo smirked. "You owe me a rematch at that poker game." Scorpio groaned, "Leo for the last time, I did NOT cheat." "I don't believe you. One more game." Scorpio sighed, "Well its not like we have anything else to do. So sure, why the hell not." And so, they got out the deck of cards and started their rematch.

 **Sorry its so short! But I felt like doing some Gemini & Laurel cuteness! Now onto the voting.**

 **The one with the highest vote will be Loke's last name in the sequel. (Adding the first name so you can see how it fits)**

 **(1): Leo Smith**

 **(2): Leo Daniels**

 **(3): Leo King**

 **(4): Leo Spivey**

 **(5): Leo Harper**

 **That's all the options! Also, should I add Igneel in the sequel? So Laurel can have a grandfather? I think I should. So anyway, have a nice night/morning/evening! Bye!**

 **~Kitten**


	9. Chapter 9

**Welcome back to Project Fatherhood: Loke/Leo! It has been decided that Loke's name in the Potterverse will be Leo King(it was the only one voted for XD)! So now onto another vote! I'll put it at the end of the chapter. Onto the basics!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Harry Potter.**

 **Warnings for this chapter: Pretty much same as always XD.**

 **Note: Sadly the next chapter will be the last ;^;**

The next few days went by quickly, Laurel was starting to feel a little better but the symptoms of her fever were still there. Luckily Natsu and Happy would be coming home today, so that was a good thing. Leo was currently cooking some pancakes and toast right now as Laurel sat on the couch playing around with her Celestial Keys, Gemini and Scorpio had promised to be back soon but Laurel -even if her Papa was here- was a little lonely, but she didn't want to bother Virgo and Aries with her problems. She still hadn't told anyone about her nightmares, the one she had the night before was an odd one. It had this strange man in blue robes with a long white beard and a pointy hat, adorned with half-moon spectacles, he had this aura around him that gave her a bad feeling. It was an aura of pure evil and greed. Next to the man was another, this one had greasy black hair and coal black eyes, he had a nose shaped like a hook and he wore black robes, he had this aura of sadness and pain around him -almost like the kind you get if you've lost someone dear to you- but covered it with a harsh façade. They had seemed to be talking about something and the more Laurel thought about it, the more she remembered.

 _ **-Laurel's dream-**_

 _ **The man with the white beard was staring at the greasy haired man, "Severus this is a matter of great importance. The girl should've been found by now." The greasy haired man -Severus- sighed, "Albus just give it up already, the girl is most likely dead. Why are you still trying to look for her after two and a half years of fruitless efforts?" The elderly man -Albus- glared at Severus. "The girl is not dead, I just know it." Severus shook his head, "Albus I am not helping you with this anymore." Albus growled and took out his wand, pointing it at Severus, "Crucio!" Albus held the spell until Severus was on the ground withering in pain. The phoenix on the perch squawked anxiously, looking at the Potions Master in worry. Albus deliberately ignored the phoenix, looking on coldly as Severus tried to stand. "There will be more where that came from if you refuse to aid me in finding the girl. Am I clear?" Severus shakily nodded, still shaking slightly. Albus put his wand away, turning to the phoenix, stroking it's head lightly. "What am I to do Albus?" Albus smirked wickedly, he would never give up until Laurel Potter was found.**_

 _ **"Find her."**_

 _ **-End of Laurel's dream-**_

Laurel snapped out of her train of thought when she felt a hand on her head, she looked up to see Leo holding a plate in his left hand, "You okay starshine?" He asked his daughter worriedly, Laurel nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay Papa." She replied quietly, Leo didn't look convinced but thankfully he didn't push it. He handed Laurel the plate in his hand, it was pancakes, some scrambled eggs, some sausage, and a piece of buttered toast. "Thanks Papa." She smiled at her father, luckily the man seemed to forget his worries as he smiled back at her, "You're welcome starshine. Now eat up, we need to get going." Ah yes, Leo and Laurel were going to the guild to wait for Natsu and Happy to get back with Lucy and Erza.

After Laurel and Leo -who had grabbed his plate after giving Laurel hers- finished breakfast they headed out the door, making their way to the Fairy Tail guild hall. The eight year old girl stayed next to her father the entire time, occasionally looking into the shops to see if she could find any Silver Keys on the way. She saw a Silver Key in a magic shop, she tugged on Leo's sleeve catching his attention. "Yeah starshine? See something you like?" Laurel nodded pointing at the Key, Leo followed her gaze and smiled. He walked into the magic shop with Laurel -they had time to spare after all, so why not do a little shopping?- and grabbed the Key, taking it over to the counter. Laurel looked around the shop while Leo bought the Silver Key. She saw all kinds of magic items, sadly nothing that would interest Natsu very much, but maybe she could get Miss Lucy a key? Her attention was stolen by another Silver Key, yes! A key she could get for Miss Lucy! She grabbed it and took it to Leo, "Papa can we get this one for Miss Lucy as a welcome home present?" Leo smiled, "Of course, we have plenty of time to looking around for something Natsu and Erza would like as well." Laurel jumped up and down excitedly and gave the new Silver Key to Leo, who paid for both keys.

With a farewell to the shop keeper the two took off to find a gift for Erza and Natsu. They stopped at countless shops trying to find a nice welcome home present. Eventually they got what they thought the two would like. For Erza, Laurel got her a book on different types of magical armor and Leo got her a charm that would keep her from getting fatally injured in battle. For Natsu, Laurel got him a charm bracelet that she made herself at the shop, and Leo got him...well, let's just say it's a special gift that hopefully Natsu would accept. For Lucy, Laurel got her the Silver key of course, and Leo got her a book on Celestial Spirits.

A few minutes later and the two were standing by the guild, waiting for Natsu and Happy to return. Laurel scanned the area one last time, looking for her dad and aunts, her gifts clenched in her hands. She smiled widely when the three mages and the blue cat came into view. "Daddy!" Laurel cried out running over, Natsu barely had any time to get down before Laurel jumped into his arms. "Hey dragonfly! How ya doin'?" Natsu cradled his daughter to his chest, he smiled as Leo walked over chuckling lightly. "She was really excited when I told her you were on your way home." Leo leaned down to give Natsu a peck on the lips, he nodded respectfully to Lucy and Erza, who waved back. Laurel pulled away from Natsu's embrace, "Me and Papa got you gifts!" Laurel walked over to Erza and handed her the book, "I got this for you Miss Erza!" Erza let a small smile cross her face as she gratefully took the book from the girl's hands, "Thank you Laurel. I appreciate it very much." Leo handed her the charm, "This is to keep you from getting fatally injured in battle, I'm sure you won't need it, but better safe than sorry, am I right?" Erza nodded, taking the charm. "Thank you Loke." Laurel walked over to Lucy and handed her the Silver Key, "I got one too! Maybe we can summon them together?" Lucy smiled taking the key, "Thanks sweetie! And yeah, we'll summon them together." Lucy turned the other way and said, "Open! Gate of the Compass! Pyxis!" A crimson penguin with a compass face appeared, Lucy made the contract with the penguin and turned to Laurel. "Your turn!" Laurel nodded and said, "Open! Gate of the Swan! Deneb!" A male in black and purple appeared, they made a contract before both new Spirits disappeared back to the Celestial Spirit Realm.

Laurel and Lucy smiled at each other before the eight year old went to Natsu, "I made you a charm bracelet Daddy!" Natsu grinned and put it on when his daughter gave it to him, "It's very pretty dragonfly!" He used his own nickname for her, Laurel giggled when Natsu ruffled her hair. "Lucy, would you mind taking Laurel with you? I'd like to give my own gift to Natsu." Lucy nodded, "C'mon sweetie! Your dads want to be alone for right now." Laurel followed Lucy and Erza inside the guild hall.

Leo looked at Natsu and held his hand out, his mate smiled at him and took it. Leo led him out into a meadow clearing in the forest. There were white panorama flowers everywhere, Natsu's favorite type of flower. Leo picked one and gave it to him. "For the most beautiful person I've ever looked upon." Natsu blushed, "Men aren't beautiful." Leo winked, "I beg to differ. As I have one standing in front of me." Natsu smiled slightly, taking the flower. "Oh hush you.." Leo took a breath, he was extremely nervous. Natsu seemed to notice as he asked, "Leo? What's wrong?" Leo looked at him, and sighed.

' _It's now or never.._ ' Leo thought, he grabbed Natsu's right hand and began to speak. "I apologize if this is sudden, but I've wanted to ask you this for a while. But I don't know how to ask, so I came up with a way." Natsu raised a brow, the way Leo was acting was confusing him. Leo took a breath and started his speech.

"When I met you, I felt I met my destiny.

My true love, you'll always be.

If you feel the same, and I truly hope you do," Leo paused and reached into his pocket, taking out a small box, he got down on one knee. Natsu gasped. Leo continued.

"There's something very important, that I want to ask of you.

Instead of "You" and "I," let's become "we."

I'm asking you to share my life, will you marry me?" Leo opened the box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring with a aquamarine gem in the middle, with two turquoise gems on each side. Natsu felt tears form in his eyes, he took a deep breath and with a elated smile, nodded. "Yes, yes, yes!" He tackled his mate and nuzzled him. Leo smiled and took Natsu's hand again, slipping the ring onto his finger. Natsu leaned in and kissed his new fiancée passionately. Leo kissed him back with just as much vigor and love. They stayed in that position for a while, just enjoying the moment.

The soon to be husbands smiled at each other. Heh, who'd have thought they would be this way? If anyone had told them two and a half years ago that they would be engaged they wouldn't have believed it.

And yet here they were, happy with each other. Mates and fiancée's. Leo the ex-playboy of Fairy Tail, and Natsu the Fire Dragon-Slayer.

It was truly amazing.

 **SURPRISE! They got engaged! Yay! Hope you like that little surprise! The wedding will be in the sequel, not gonna reveal which chapter. But be prepared! Hope you enjoyed, have a nice night/evening/morning! Now time for voting!**

 **This is going to be for Aries' surname in the sequel.**

 **Here are the options:**

 **(1): Aries Harper**

 **(2): Aries Williams**

 **(3): Aries Brooke**

 **(4): Aries Wayne**

 **(5): Aries Emerson**

 **That's all! Sure hope you enjoy this chapter! Bye!**

 **~Kitten.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Welcome to the final chapter of Project Fatherhood: Loke/Leo. I really hope you enjoyed the story, and will like the sequel if you decide to read it. Now as Aries' last name was a draw between Wayne and Harper, I'll compromise and say that it's a mixed name.**

 **Aries Wayne-Harper.**

 **Before we start I'd like to say thank you to all of you who enjoyed this story, this is actually the first one I've ever finished, all the people who liked it gave me the motivation to continue it. Now onto the basics.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Harry Potter**

 **Warnings for this chapter: You know what it is, a surprise guest as well.**

 **Note: The sequel will be out soon**

A few days had passed since Leo had proposed to Natsu, Laurel was extremely happy that her dads were getting married. Happy was excited that Natsu was getting married, Aries was happy for Leo, as were Virgo, Scorpio and Gemini. Lucy gave them each a big hug, Gray started talking to Leo, and Erza had a smile on her face. The rest of the guild were excited that there was going to be a wedding soon. Mira had already started the planning despite how many times Leo and Natsu told her it was alright not to plan just yet. Though Natsu was feeling a little down lately, Leo was getting concerned for his fiancée. Laurel was currently chatting with Mira, who was still planning the wedding, and Gemini, the Fire Dragon-Slayer stood from his seat and walked outside, Leo decided enough was enough and followed him.

Natsu was sitting by the river, Leo could see his tears from where he stood atop of the hill. The Spirit of the Lion was surprised but he went down and sat next to Natsu. "Hey, what's wrong baby?" Natsu looked at him, "N-nothing.." Leo gave him an unamused look. "When you say nothing's wrong, I know something's wrong." Natsu smiled slightly, "You know me that well?" Leo nodded, "Yep." Natsu leaned against him, silence rang in the atmosphere. Until...

"I wish my dad was here." Leo looked down at his soon-to-be-husband, "Igneel?" he asked, Natsu nodded. "Yeah...even after all these years, I still don't know where he is or why he left.." Leo ran his hand through Natsu's hair, there was nothing he could do for him and that saddened Leo, he loved Natsu and would do anything he could for him but he sadly couldn't do anything about Igneel.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, until they heard Laurel call them, "Daddy! Papa!" Leo and Natsu quickly stood and ran to the guild, "What happened?!" Leo asked looking around for the danger. Laurel took Natsu's hand and led him to the back, Leo following in concern.

In the back of the guild hall stood a red-headed man with red-brown eyes. He had pale skin and...dragon horns on top of his head? **(Guess who it is!)** Okay, now Leo was confused, if he didn't know any better, he'd say that this man was...

"Dad?!" Natsu cried, more tears gathering in his eyes. The man smiled softly, "Hello son." A few tears slipped down Natsu's face, Laurel looked between Natsu and Igneel and decided to lighten the mood, "Does this mean I have a grandpa now?" Natsu laughed tearfully, Igneel spluttered, "I'm not that old, am I?" Natsu walked over to Igneel and pulled him into a hug, "Deal with it old man." Igneel hugged him back, "I'm sorry I left.." Natsu lightly punched his arm. "You better be." Igneel hugged him tighter, "I am." Leo slowly backed away, he didn't want to ruin the moment between father and son. Natsu looked back at him, "Leo you better get over here and meet my dad." Igneel raised a brow, amused.

Leo sighed and walked over standing in front of Natsu and Igneel. Natsu backed away, "Dad, this is Leo, my fiancé." Igneel's eyes widened, "I really am old. Nice to meet you Leo." The Spirit of the Lion waved, he was nervous. He really was, if it was this bad meeting Natsu's father, he didn't want to imagine the nervousness he would feel on his wedding day. "Nice to meet you too sir." Igneel brought him into a headlock and ruffed his hair up, "No need for formalities son! Just call me Igneel." Leo mentally breathed a sigh of relive, it made him less nervous that Igneel liked him. Laurel watched from afar, she, like Leo, didn't want to ruin the moment even though she already pointed out that Igneel was her adoptive grandfather.

Natsu looked over at her and motioned her over, Laurel slowly walked over -she was still a little shy- and hid behind Natsu. Igneel noticed the little girl hiding behind Natsu's leg, and knelt down to her height. "Hey there kiddo," Laurel looked up at Natsu who nodded, stepping aside. Igneel held out his hand to shake Laurel's. The eight year old took his hand and shook it. "My names Igneel, your previously mentioned -by yourself- grandfather?" Laurel nodded, "My names Laurel."

After introductions were made, Leo and Laurel left Natsu and Igneel to catch up. "Papa, is that really Daddy's dad?" Laurel asked innocently, from what she remembered, her adoptive grandfather was a dragon. Leo nodded, "Natsu seemed to recognize him, so I think that's Igneel."

A few hours later Igneel was welcomed in the Dragneel home. It was dark out and raining a bit but the happy atmosphere in the home was enough to warm everyone up. Eventually it was time for bed, Igneel had offered to take Laurel upstairs and tuck her in, Leo and Natsu agreed. And so, Igneel was currently reading Laurel a bedtime story, "Mister Igneel?" Laurel suddenly asked, "Yes Laurel?" The dragon-turned-human replied looking down at his granddaughter. "Can I tell you something? You need to promise not to tell Daddy or Papa." Igneel put his book down, "Keeping secrets already? What's been going on to make you not want to tell your parents?" Laurel looked around then looked back at Igneel, "I've been having bad dreams that confuse me, and I thought maybe you'd be able to help.." Igneel nodded, "Alright, what are these dreams about?" Laurel fiddled her thumbs, "Well, there's this old man named Albus and another man named Severus, Albus doesn't look like a nice person, he uses this magic spell that causes pain. He hurts Severus...I hear them say things about a girl who supposedly died two and half years ago, right around the time I got teleported here...they don't mention her name but I feel like I should know them." Igneel instantly knew what she was talking about.

His dear friend, Fawkes, had mentioned such things. He knew Fawkes would visit this dimension when Laurel turned ten to inform her of such dangers for when she re-entered her own world.

Igneel explained it to her, she seemed shocked but she gradually accepted it. She knew she was not of this world and she would have to return to where she came from eventually, she just hoped her family would be able to go with her. Igneel tucked her in and exited the room, closing the door silently behind him.

Laurel stayed awake for quite a bit, she didn't want to leave her home. She loved it here, she had a family. She didn't want to go back to the Dursleys. With tear-filled eyes she closed them, and slowly fell asleep.

 **That's all of this story, the sequel will be when they go to Hogwarts. Sorry it's so short btw. Anyway have a nice night/morning/evening! The sequel will be posted soon!**

 **~Kitten**


	11. Note

**Ok, for those of you who don't know; I posted the sequel to this story yesterday so if you would like to; go ahead and read it!**

 **I'm sure you'll be able to find it; it's summary is just a sentence XD**

 **Anyway; I hope you enjoy it and just know that updates WILL be slow; I don't know how often I'll publish a new chapter so be warned of that.**

 **Anyway; have a wonderful morning/afternoon/evening!**

 **~Kitten**


End file.
